villtalityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cosmic perplexity
The most horrifying thing in the Universe are things that cannot be explained by the human soul, and such are mortal minds cannot comprehend what the creature could be, the cosmic entity’s that wonder the Universe, hunting for nothing, striving for none, thou creature strives to wonder, but wonder no more. Creatures beyond the mortal mind cannot be withheld from the Edge of Existence, Doctor Desmond Taylor has been experimenting with such Mysterious and Mythical beasts that roam, Unknown to the Doctor, These Mythical entities have found a place to wonder. When the Earth has gone cold, the sky turns black, and the clouds turn a small shade of velvet, the wanderers wonder no more. The doctor has uncovered a Wanderer and is planning to take a ship over harsh waves over the terrifying ocean depths. While in the middle of the ocean, with the Doctors mild knowledge of the ocean, was still heart-struck that the winds have been harsher than they were before the voyage began. From the depths of the ocean, a Mythic-like creature with the eye devouring the body, with the horrifying name of Ngaact'lotl, rises from under the depths nearly misses and the left of the ship, mystic beasts are the key to finding the way to the edge of the universe. Nothing is impossible, the inconsistency to focus on the task is the inevitable key to failure. Wanderer find their ways through the universe by focusing on the task ahead of them instead of what is needed of them at that certain time. The ship is muffled and the sail is ripped and torn in certain places, the Union Jack that is pummeled on the deck of the ship is being rescued by the deck men as the howling winds spiral toward the cannon windows, to prevent this, the Doctor closed the windows and placed the cannons at an 85-degree stance and loaded them. The ships left board has been torn off by the winds the beast has awoken in the deep waters of the ocean. For the beast’s execution of the ships men via nature’s fury was quite severe, the beast ripped the left side off with a valiant trail of wind. The Doctor timed the firing of the cannons with great distress, they fired all in a consecutive motion, only 2 hitting the entity. The entity was not damaged at all, but from the Doctors point of view, was angered at the now destroyed ship. In the pouring rain the beast ungracefully descended into the depths of the ocean, making a tsunami style wave crash upon the ships deck. This ravaged the ship until the captain sealed the holes. Unfortunately for the young captain, the wind was harsh and blew the man off the ship and into the Ocean, with a horrifying scream, the captain encountered the beast one on one. After a few seconds he descended with great speed into the ocean with the beast. The ship’s crew looked in a horrific manner, watching their captain get devoured by the beast’s unknown tentacles. As some crewmen stayed and watched, most of them went to man the ships' direction, which was now off course by a few miles, they made it to Boston harbor 5 days off schedule. Taking a wild thought of external life within his mind to the university. Professor Robert Sang intercepted him at the doorway and greeted himself very valiantly to the Doctor, unknown to the doctor another ship sent an article back to Boston harbor about watching the beast’s attack on the ship. The doctor, now sitting in a chair in the Professors office, was very distraught in the certain fact that the ship did not help in the slightest. But that thought was quickly washed away in the Doctors now Euphoria mind, knowing that the encounter is over, and he is finally on dry land. Was told that the ship that was stated went under in seconds after your ship, he cautioned the young Doctor that he is lucky he is alive and well. Again, he departed from the University after a few hours of lecturing on how to avoid the beast again. He went to Pittsburgh to meet an Investigator who studies beast encounters and documents them, to discuss the encounter. Within his rest he realized that he was going mad, he started to question if he was already mad and dreamed the entire ordeal, he could not rest or think without questioning himself. He traveled to the city of Pittsburgh to discuss the encounter. But he was not listening to anything the person said, he was just wondering if he was going mad. After he discussed it just a bit to understand what he was saying. He now realizes he is going mad with the thoughts that it might return with his venture back to London, he was on the street and realized that someone was looking very odd, then looked around and found that he was bleeding. He was bleeding through his vision. His sight, obstructed if any. Managed to venture back to the room where he was residing for the time. 3 tall, no figures on the face, nothing on the head, no skin or anything mouth, came to his chamber door and then made a strange noise not known by the Doctors the faintest imagination. He did not respond to that sounds and just ran. Ran far away and soon was in the middle of a field, going insane and knowing that the cosmic cycle was after him. The beasts were stuck in his mind, he was wondering what he could see after this. But fortunately for the Doctor, there was not much more time for the Doctor as he passed away from unknown causes 6 days later. Delirium and allusions connect in only one place, thou man’s ideas of other worldly entities deserve to live on as a work of fantasy, but stories that dwell on man’s nightmares being out the mystic realities of life. No story is complete due to man cannot be completed, the closest to perfection that man can achieve is their own nightmares. To dwell on your own Nightmares are the only euphoria man can achieve, dwelling on the terrors of man is the only fear that man does not recognize. Thou dream and nightmares are indifferent due to the rampant changes of said dreams, all dreams are nightmares, that are so terrifying that the minds trick you to thinking otherwise. For most people say that the world is alright, but when you look at the Universe in the standpoint of nothing, you realize that the world is the most unknown thing that the mind could conceive, thou the mind hates it, tears at it, and terrifies it, so the mind thinks everything is alright. For all humanity does not think as another-worldly entity due to humanity thinking Earth is the only thing alive in the universe. Exiling the free-thinking individuals fixes nothing, it only makes you more vulnerable to the terrors of the mind. For thou mountains are keys to empathy. The beasts of the universe are vast in their own perspective; the wondering beasts hunt their own misfortunes to slaughter with delight. These beasts are unknown to humanity; but betray the most delicate of knowledge that humans could not fathom to understand. The Cosmic Terror, The Behemoth, The Eyed Nightmare, these names were given by the unlucky few who have encountered the wrath of the beast Inedr'dhri, or known by his human name Inedrdhri ; who reigns over his cosmic city, R’yth; the entity looks over the universe with an iron fist. Inedr'dhri reigns over his city with a vengeance unlike any other creature; his city, every three thousand years, falls violently into mars. The beast travels around the universe looking for mortal prey to feast on. He travels to Earth, looking for prey, he takes on the appearance of a well-tailored gentleman, who walks around with great pride, looking at all of humanity, and picking the most vulnerable. Whoever seeks the beast, the beast will find you; whoever despises the beast’s existence, are the most vulnerable. His charming appearance is the front for his despicable face, a face that no nightmare can fantasize about. Once the beast feasts on his prey, he drifts back to his glooming city, stuck in the land masses of mars, and the city rises again, and roams space for three thousand more years. The city, made out of a green, alien, brick-like material that is the `contemplate their rise back into space. The followers wear black and sand-colored robes, with the patterns of alien hieroglyphs, wearing masks that show the face of the beast in the most horrifying way, the followers have not been documented as humans, but have been documented as beasts of Azenthoth’s own kind, who worship the beast to become a more powerful being, when a group member becomes too powerful, the creature dies a death unlike any other mortal being. Many people have been devoured by the beast, and only a few have escaped the grasp of the beast. On a gloomy day in September of 1935, the beast appears again, walking through the streets with a charming look, who walks into the dark ally ways and devours the people who have been sought after by the beast. A newly inducted doctor walks into his office on his first day, and finds one single paper on his desk, with a frantic handwriting style, the letter is ripped and blood is on the corners of the paper, with the title of the letter written in such a frantic handwriting style that it was unreadable; the letter accounts a man, whose name is anonymous in the letter, and his encounter; the beast was in an alleyway in New York, behind a department store, staring down the man, pouring fear into the mans eyes, the man stepped back with great speed, but unfortunately the man tripped on a box crate and fell into a very shallow puddle; the man, very franticly run in though the back door and the door starts to shut, very slowly as the beast, now drained of his form, shrinks into the shadows of the alleyway. Once the Doctor read this report he shook from the chair he was sitting in. He thought to himself, how is this possible? He decided to take a walk around the market to calm his rushing thoughts. While on his walk, he went into the alleyway to look for any ideas of this report; he looks up as somebody walks above him, he takes the stairwell up and ended up in a back lot, he looks up again to se where he was going, and spots the floating city, moving slowly away from the his office and, with a violent rage, flips his wooden desk over and stares at the sky, wishing to get one more look at the floating cosmic city. While he was writing his account of the city, two more doctors walk in very quickly to check on the doctor, who at this time, was sleep deprived and was almost passed out; The doctors told him that he was on leave until the doctor can get better, unfortunately, a side effect of seeing the city is an uncurable madness that tears at the existence of the mortal being, no matter the mortal. The buildings brick foundations begin to fall, shocking the people into a fainting crowd of people as the building falls to the ground. The doctors, who do not want to see their failure, poisoned themselves due to the headaches caused by the guilt that is a response to failing to save more doctors. The tragedy is posted in the newspaper with many differing captions, there was major recognition from other hospitals to build another; however, when they arrived with the supplies, the ground was gone, with a hill that went through the earths crust and into the mantle of the earth. The doctors, workers, and civilians thought the whole was infinite, but two boys played near the whole, and pushed one in; the eyes of a demon appeared from the darkness, making anything in a mile radius frozen, the beast flew out of the ground and into the sky, knocking over every human in the mile radius. The followers of the wonders do not fear themselves, they fear all humanity that disproves of the beasts exitance. The ground was repaired and the people tried to forget it, but nobody will forget “The Cosmic City,” that wreaked havoc throughout the world, and the cold eyes of the beast, who will return to the city after his three-thousand-year slumber.